Prometheus
A cunning and deadly enemy of the Justice League, Prometheus is an adept close combat fighter thanks to his ability to access the skills of twenty of the greatest martial artists in the world with his helmet. It's his ability to tactically plan his schemes however, that make him one of the deadliest human opponents the Justice League has ever faced. History Pre DC 2000 In a manner akin to Batman, the boy who would become Prometheus lost his parents when he was very young, not at the hands of criminals but at the hands of the police. Using the funds his criminal parents had hidden across the country, Prometheus set out by himself, learning the skills he would need to undertake a campaign against justice as an adult from various mercenaries, thieves and paramilitary groups. He eventually ended up in the legendary Himalayan city of Shamballa, where he was further trained by a sect of monks who worshiped evil. Stealing the spaceship and the Ghost Key the monks had in their possession, Prometheus returned to America, ready to carry out his campaign against the law and justice. The Grandmaster On his return to America, Prometheus was shocked by how the face of crime had moved away from gangsters and the mob towards colourful super villains, and that the law had followed suite to form the Justice League, an organisation that epitomised everything Prometheus was determined to fight against. Realising that he was no match for the league in his current state, Prometheus reached out to the underworld, and with the assistance of The 100 he was able to covertly assemble a team of superhuman that he would dub 'The Injustice Gang' (consisting of the Spellbinder, Firebug, Sportsmaster, Minister Blizzard, Angle Man and Big Game) to test the skills of his new enemies and if possible discover their weaknesses. Sent out to acquire code for an advanced heuristic learning device, the Injustice Gang fought the Justice League and was able to send Prometheus the parts but were ultimately defeated shortly afterwards. While his forces were defeated, Prometheus considered this a victory as he'd been able to detect the flaws required to defeat the League. Being cautious however, Prometheus created a contingency plan, and took a protégée under his wing encase he was captured or killed. Using the Ghost Key and the access to the Phantom Zone it created, Prometheus had almost infinite time to train his protégée, and to fine tune his plan before eventually carrying it out. Justice Under Siege His attack planned out, Prometheus entered the Hall of Justice and was able to incapacitate the members of the League stationed there. Accessing the computer records before he planed to start executing the League, Prometheus stumbled onto the restricted plans for the Watchtower Expansion project, and realising what would happen if he carried out his plan, altered it on the fly. As he left, he was ambushed by a returning Hawkwoman, who he engaged and seemingly killed before escaping back into the Phantom Zone. While Hawkwoman's death was a blow to the League, Prometheus knew that the death of the majority of the members would make them martyrs to the cause, and increase the likelihood of the Watchtower's Expansion being made reality. Watching the feedback he realised that his flaw in his initial plan involved dropping bodies, when in actual fact, to destroy the Justice League he had to do something very different, he had to make them appear unsuited for defending humanity. Together with his protégée, who had started calling himself 'The Titan', Prometheus created a plan that would lead the League to ruin. Star City Showdown Reappearing in Star City, Prometheus started targeting law enforcement and emergency service personnel in an apparent vendetta against justice. In reality what he was doing was baiting the local heroes Green Arrow and Black Canary into retaliating, keeping one step ahead of them to raise their ire until he was ready for a final showdown. Eventually when the stage was set, Prometheus fought his heroic adversaries, and was able to goad Green Arrow into killing him to stop his reign of terror. Unbeknownst to everyone besides the Titan and Prometheus himself, this had been the latter's goal all along. The Scion of Doom Prometheus's helmet was recovered by his protégée the Titan after his death at the hands of the Green Arrow, using a jail break at the central precinct of the Star City police department as cover to capture his prize. Using the data Prometheus had acquired during both the Injustice Gang and his own fight against the Justice League, the Titan improved on the plans his mentor had created, before putting together the Legion of Doom to instigate there shared plan. During Killer Croc's ambush of the Green Arrow and Black Canary in Star Cities storm drains, the Red Witch used her magic to create an illusion of Prometheus's corpse to taunt the arrow. While able to defeat the Witch's puppet, the zombie Prometheus was able to germinate the seed of doubt in the Emerald Archer's head, in regards to the Watchtower Expansion proposed by the Justice League. Paraphernalia Prometheus was equipped with a full suit of body armour styled after the knights of Feudal Europe. While the torso and leg armour allowed for a mixture of durability and flexibility, it was the helmet that was the most impressive part of the suit, containing an advanced heuristic learning algorithm which allowed Prometheus to copy the skills and prowess of the twenty greatest martial artists. In addition, the helmet supported a pair of tactical lights which could be used to create a hypnotic pattern or disorientate opponents when in battle, both of which were used during his onslaught on the Hall of Justice. When it came to battle, Prometheus utilised a baton carved form the stone of Shamballah, which supposedly had dark mystical properties, capable of blocking blows from bladed weapons as well as deflecting bullets (when partnered with certain skill sets provided by his helmet). In reality his baton was an alien relic made by the creators of the Ghost Key, and could hack into even the most advanced computer systems and transfer data to any computer it had previously interacted with. While trained in the use of firearms, Prometheus rarely made use of them, although he used them extensively in his Star City campaign to lead the Green Arrow towards the pair's final confrontation. When it came to ranged combat, Prometheus utilised a pair of wrist launchers equipped with toxic darts, flamethrowers and micro cluster rockets, among other types of munitions. Prior to his Star City campaign Prometheus was the holder of the Ghost Key which allowed him to travel in and out of the Phantom Zone at will. While rarely used as a weapon Prometheus demonstrated its offensive power in his battle with Hawkwoman where he incinerated her, leaving behind nothing but her Nth Metal mace and fragments of her wings. Appearances * Legion of Doom Vol 1 - 1 (Mentioned) * Legion of Doom Vol 1 - 2 (Mentioned) * Legion of Doom Vol 1 - 3 (Mentioned) * Legion of Doom Vol 1 - 4 Category:DC 2000 Characters Category:Master Martial Artists Category:Dimensonal Travellers Category:Assassins Category:Known Criminals Category:Weapons Master Category:Murderers